


The unwanted brother

by 0EnviouslyGolden0



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst to Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Naga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0EnviouslyGolden0/pseuds/0EnviouslyGolden0
Summary: Loki had been hiding the fact that he was a Naga for years. He never wanted Thor to find out, and if he had his world would crumble. Thor hated Naga's for they would always attack his people, it bothered him.Loki had been laying in his room, the magic hiding him was down as he was tired. He hadn't heard the footsteps of his older brother. If it wasn't for the fact that he slammed the door open he would have never noticed. Upon seeing Loki the color drained from Thor's face, and he stared at Loki. The once happy look on his face was now angry, and all Loki could do was stare. Loki knew what was coming, and it wasn't going to be good.THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME! it is cross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Kudos: 16





	1. Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> This might be under rewrite, idk

Loki had been hiding the fact that he was a Naga for years. He never wanted Thor to find out, and if he had his world would crumble. Thor hated Naga's for they would always attack his people, it bothered him.

Loki had been laying in his room, the magic hiding him was down as he was tired. He hadn't heard the footsteps of his older brother. If it wasn't for the fact that he slammed the door open he would have never noticed. Upon seeing Loki the color drained from Thor's face, and he stared at Loki. The once happy look on his face was now angry, and all Loki could do was stare. Loki knew what was coming, and it wasn't going to be good.

As Loki stared at his older brother he couldn't stand to question anything. "You.... you are a Naga?" Thor clearly wasn't happy. Loki went to try and say something, but was cut off by Thor "Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you have to hide this?!" He yelled. Flinching Loki tried to say something, but he could barely form words. When he finally managed to he had tears running down his cheeks "You hate my kind... I-I couldn't let you know..." He said softly. Thor was fuming at the moment "Well, you're just like the rest of your kind then. I hate you, and don't ever talk to me again!" He yelled. Leaving the room Thor slammed the door leaving Loki to cry.

Loki would have never told Thor how he felt about him. He had always had a crush on him, and it hurt. It hurt to hear Thor say words like that, and he was heartbroken. Loki slid off of his bed, not caring who saw him he left his room. He decided to go find Frigga to try and calm down, but he knew it wouldn't work.


	2. Hurtful words

For the past few days, Loki had found it hard do anything. His whole world revolved around Thor, and now he hated him. Loki wished that he had never been found out by Thor.

Loki was sitting in the library in his human form, he had been hoping Thor wouldn't be there. His hopes crumbled when he saw his unhappy older brother. "Why try to hide it? Why lie to them as you lied to me?" Thor asked. Loki flinched, but couldn't answer as Thor cut him off. "Are you really that scared? Sometimes I wonder why I ever called you a brother. You're worthless, a monster, a child. I can't even look at you anymore, you're disgusting!" Thor said. Flinching back Loki stood to try and leave "Fine then, leave! It's no like anyone wants you here anyway!" Thor yelled after him.

Waking up Loki gasped for air, hit tears spilling down his face. The memory of what Thor had said to him hurt. The words stung at Loki as he stood, he hadn't eaten. He refused to show his Naga form even when he was alone. He knew he'd regret it, but he had to see Thor. It was late at night making it easy on Loki. Moving through the halls he thought.

As of late Odin had started to hate him more, and Frigga refused to see him. This pained him more than anything. Loki knew his older brother would be up, he didn't bother to knock on the door. Opening it he peaked in "go away, Laufeyson." Thor said. Loki flinched at the last name and whined softly. "Can we just talk, please?" Loki asked. Thor growled himself "why would I ever want to talk to you? You were never my brother and never will be. I don't know why father took you in, and there is nothing more to it!" Thor was standing now. Pulling Loki into the room he held him by the collar of his shirt. "Show me." He demanded. Loki refused to show his Naga form. "SHOW ME!" Thor yelled making Loki flinch. Removing his magic Loki's tail was coiled tightly. Thor looked over him and he pushed him down to the bed. "Give me one reason why I should keep you alive?" He said sternly. "W-what?' Loki looked at him, tears stinging his eyes. "Give. Me. One. Good. Reason. Why. I. Should. Keep. You. Alive." Thor was beyond annoyed. Flinching Loki coiled against himself trying to protect himself.

It wasn't long until Loki felt Thor grab ahold of him. Feeling hands around his throat he squirmed. Thor was trying to kill him, and Loki couldn't do anything to stop him. Struggling under the older make he felt himself starting to pass out "I-I love you..." he blurted out. If there was one thing he said before he died that would be it. Passing out he thought he was done for, but Thor didn't. The words Loki had said echoed in his head. Staring at the motionless, but breathing male under him he was shocked. It had been a long time since Loki had said those words. Thor knew it had to be a trick, and he hated it. Picking Loki up he took him t his room, but with no care, he dumped him there. He wasn't going to care for him, not now anyway. He hated him too much.


	3. Sorrowful truth

Waking up Loki could barely breathe from the pain of his neck. Memories of the night before flooding into his head he sobbed. His family hated him, his own brother and the very man he loved had tried to kill him.

Eventually, Loki managed to stand and weakly change forms. It was dark out, he knew no-one had tried taking care of him. Feeling regret Loki walked out of his room. Heading to Thor's room he went to open the door, but suddenly stopped. His heart was telling him to open the door, but his brain said otherwise. His head was telling him to turn away and never look back, but he couldn't. Opening the door he saw Thor sitting on his bed. "T-Thor...." he said softly. Looking up Thor glared at him "What?" He snapped. Flinching back he ignored the tears threatening to fall. "I-I wanted to say goodbye...' he said softly. The emotion in Thor's eyes stayed the same "shut up, no one cares." He stated. Thor felt hurt by what he said, but he couldn't stop. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" He went to stand. Flinching Loki moved away from the door and ran to his room.

Thor slammed his door shut, he no longer cared about it. Something in the back of his head was telling him to go after Loki, but he couldn't. He couldn't be seen with Loki, he was a disgrace and a monster. Thor could no longer take it, he had to kill Loki even if it meant suffering through the pain. That, or he could keep Loki as a pet. He decided to ignore Loki for now.

As a few days passed Loki had quit coming out of his room. He hadn't eaten enough as she should have and it was close to killing him. Thor had made his decision, he wasn't going to kill Loki. He went to the male's room, surprised the door was unlocked. Opening the door he laid eyes on Loki, and his heart instantly broke. Loki was pale, more than normal, and he was thinning out far more than he should. Picking the Naga up he went back to his room, and he laid him on the bed. "You need to eat" he said and left the room. A few minutes later Thor came back with a goat and decided that would be what Loki would eat. Loki wasn't having it and eventually, Thor ended up force-feeding him.

Later on, Loki found himself in a cage, his jaw hurt from Thir force-feeding him. The cage was too small for him. Some of his smooth scaled body poked out of the bars. Loki could barely move and he was watching Thor. Thor was sitting on his bed and he was staring at Loki "why don't you move?" He asked. Loki didn't answer and he glared at the male. Thor rolled his eyes and he opened the cage door before picking the male up. "Answer me" he said sternly and Loki just ignored him. He managed to slither onto the bed as he stretched, Thor looked to him. "Get off." He said annoyed. Whining Loki moved off the bed into the floor and when Thor tried to get him back he whined. "Get in the cage," he said. "It's too small for me..." Loki replied. That's why he hadn't been moving, and it hurt him.

Thor ended up picking him up and shoving him in the cage anyway. Ignoring his whines he locked the door "stop whining or the cage shrinks." He stated. Flinching Loki stopped whining and watched as Thor left the room.

Loki found himself dozing off. He knew he was dreaming, but he felt it was so real.

(The dream)

Loki was staring at Thor, the male was smiling. It wasn't a happy smile, but a murderous one. Thor moved closer to Loki and pulled something out of his pocket. Loki realized it was a knife and tried to squirm away. Loki couldn't squirm and he felt Thor dig his knife into his stomach and down. Screaming from the pain Loki realized exactly how big his tail was, it looked swollen. As the flesh was split he realized that there were strange things inside of his stomach and tail. Things that squirmed like living beings.

Screaming Loki awoke, squirming. He suddenly felt someone holding him down. He knew it was Thor and he tried to getaway. He finally managed to open his eyes and look up at him. "Shhh," he said trying to calm Loki down. Feeling hot teats rolling down his cheeks Loki pressed against Thor on instinct.

After awhile Loki found himself laying next to Thor. Thor was running his hand over Loki's lower back and scales. This was something he wasn't used to, and he pressed into Thor more.


End file.
